


In Banter

by Skye



Category: Winx Club
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-14
Updated: 2008-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stella wonders, is it alright to enjoy this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Banter

Her tone was harsh. Her words were critical. Still, her voice was gorgeous, and stirred a contented feeling in Stella's mind.

They'd argue. Stella had never been afraid of disagreement. But with Musa she'd almost go out of the way to step on toes, any excuse to get her talking, and then get Stella into her personal limelight.

Stella even smiled sometimes as they quipped back and forth. Would Musa still scowl if she knew what she was thinking? Would she get the same irritated responses if she were overly affectionate instead?

Either way, just being around her was fun.


End file.
